The present invention relates to a surveying system. In particular, the invention relates to a surveying system for tracking a target.
As a surveying device for measuring a distance, a horizontal angle, and an elevation angle, a type of surveying device with a tracking function has been known in the past. In this type of surveying device, an object reflector (a target) such as a corner cube is collimated by a collimating telescope, which is provided on the surveying device. A tracking light is projected from the collimating telescope, and when the target is moved, a reflection light from the target is received, and the target is automatically tracked.
In this type of the surveying device with tracking function, an operator needs not be on a surveying device side. The surveying operator performs an operation on a target side, and a measurement can be carried out by a single operator. For instance, the surveying operator holds a remote control device, and a target installed on a pole or the like is held by the surveying operator. The surveying device is operated by the remote control device, and the operation is started. The surveying operator installs a target at each measuring point. An instruction is given to the laser surveying device from the remote control device, and the measurement is carried out. The surveying operator moves the target sequentially from one measuring point to another. The surveying device detects a reflection light from the target and automatically tracks the target.
Normally, the remote control device comprises a display unit. A guidance information is transmitted from the laser surveying device to the remote control device, and the guidance information for the measurement is displayed on the display unit. For instance, when the measurement on a measuring point has been completed, a coordinate of the next measuring point, a distance to the next measuring point, or a moving direction to the next measuring point or the like are displayed.
The operator moves according to the guidance information. Then, a target is installed at the next measuring point, and the measurement is carried out.
However, even when the distance and the direction to the measuring point are displayed on the display unit, it is difficult to sensually identify in which direction and how far the measuring point is moved. As a result, there is a problem that a working efficiency is considerably influenced by a skill and an experience of the surveying operator.